


Careful What You Ask For

by smoothui



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Jae's kind of poly w Hakyeon and Bean, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Texting, bean would probably kill a man for jae, they're not in a relationship or anything though just very close friends wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothui/pseuds/smoothui
Summary: Sanghyuk jokingly decides to text all the numbers he finds in the bathroom to ask for nudes. The last thing he expects is for someone to actually reply





	1. send n00dz

**+82-408-94xx:**  
send n00dz

\-- ۞ --

 

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
YEONIE HELP!!!  
which pics are the best  
[photo]  
[photo]  
[photo]  
[photo]  
[photo]

 **Yeonie:**  
What’s the context?

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
sending nudes to a stranger

 **Yeonie:**  
Yep I expected this  
Two and five because they don’t have your face  
They can’t necessarily identify who you are

 **+82-630-72xx:  
** but does my body look best in those

 **Yeonie:**  
Yes you look perfect  
I’d be more than happy to fuck you if I was that person

 **+82-630-72xx:  
** thank you!!!! I love you!!!!!!

\-- ۞ --

 

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
[photo]  
[photo]

 **+82-408-94xx:**  
omg  
holy shit  
wait  
omg  
u actually did omg  
is that rlly u

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
yeah

 **+82-408-94xx:**  
omg  
damn  
um…  
nice dick

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
yeah I know  
who is this

 **+82-408-94xx:**  
o

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
???????

 **+82-408-94xx:**  
im hyuk  
idk whose # this is so idk u n u probably don’t kno me either

 **+82-408-94xx** saved as **Horny Hyuk**

 **+82-630-72xx:  
** how’d you get my #

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
wait tell me ur name first

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
how’d you get my #

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
wow dont ignore my question

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
How did you get my damn number.

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
okok  
there’s a lot of numbers written in one of the bathrooms on campus  
so i decided 2 text them all and ask for nudes for fun

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
a brilliant idea  
how’s that turning out

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
pretty damn gud

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
lots of nudes?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
*pretty damn gud now  
ur the only one haha  
every1 else has either told me to fuck off or not replied

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
harsh  
dick pics aren’t that serious

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
maybe that’s y ur number is in the bathroom?

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
damn okay.  
didn’t ask to be attacked for how I choose to live my life

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hahah srry  
most ppl dont just send a complete stranger nudes tho

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
you’re not wrong I just don’t care

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ur dicks rlly pretty tho ;)

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
I don’t know how a dick can be pretty

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
i didn’t either until i saw urs ;)

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
I wasnt finished:  
but I agree completely  
regardless first you call me easy  
and now you try to hit on me  
real smooth

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
is it working??

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
oddly enough

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
so u wanna meet up

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
in your dreams Hyuk

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
what y

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
why would I?  
I send you nudes and on top of calling me easy you don’t even have the courtesy to send nudes back?  
how considerate do you think you seem  
I only fuck people that are going to treat me like The Prince I Am.

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
damn im srry ur heighness

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
I almost want to police your spelling

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
so u want a pic?

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
cough it up!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
uhhhh ok

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
any day now

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
im actually in class rn

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
so am I

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
u take dick pics in the middle of ur classes?????

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
of course not  
that’s ridiculous you can clearly see im not in a classroom in the one pic  
I picked some out of my nudes folder  
I’m not some public menace god

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
u… have an entire folder of just ur own nudes???

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
someone’s gotta appreciate art if no one else is gonna!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
i am gladly volunteering to view AND appreciate this art

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
…anyways you opened my nudes in class?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
yep spending some proper time looking at them too  
consider that a compliment ;)  
i could easily get caught staring at ur nudes in class  
and yet here i am… taking the risk… a real daredevil

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
high dick expectations?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
urs meets them  
i saved the pics for quick access

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
you’re seriously horny in the middle of your class?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
technically the end of my class rn

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
lmao that’s literally worse  
you’re gonna have to get up and hide it soon

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
worth it ;)  
don’t act like uve nvr gotten horny in class

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
ok but consider: it wasn’t by choice  
I have a feeling you’ve never even seen a dick in person other than your own

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
insulting yet charming  
im here for it ;)

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
I’m not gonna get rid of you am I?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
not w a dick that nice  
ur a bottom rite  
im assuming since ur number was in the bathroom

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
yeah  
don’t let that mislead you though  
I’ve only had sex with like  
five guys

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ever?

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
since the start of this school year

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
damn u r easy

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
feels a lot like you’re tryna shame me

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
im not i swear its 100% respectable  
i wdnt be wanting some of that if i thought it was necessarily bad

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
yeah okay

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
could i request just an ass pic

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
damn calm down u animal  
it’s literally only like 12 pm

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
haha cant its in my nature  
u act like its super early or smthin  
im sure uve had sex at this time of day b4  
and earlier 4 tht matter  
no time of day is the wrong time for sex

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
…you got that right  
I’ll send it later ok  
I don’t think I have any butt pics I’m satisfied with right now

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
tonight?

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
yeah why not

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
sweet cant wait  
ill send u my dick since ur a bottom

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
you could send me your butt too you know

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
no point lol there’s not much there

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
damn way to hype yourself up  
I really wanna fuck you now  
look at that overflowing self confidence!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hey im just stating the truth  
ill send u my ass too if u rlly want  
im just sayin dont b disappointed when its not great like urs

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
trying to sweet talk me…  
good choice.

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
u kno u nvr told me what ur name was

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
Call me Ken if you must

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
wth is that ur actual name???  
its definitely a nickname rite

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
yes, genius, it’s a nickname

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
whats ur real name tho

 **+82-630-72xx:**  
if I tell you my real name you might know who I am!

 **+82-630-72xx** Saved as **Ken**

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
doubt it

 **Ken:**  
you shouldn’t  
I’m a bit of a star ;)

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
popular 4 being easy???

 **Ken:**  
no you dumbass

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
oooooh I get it  
star like a pornstar huh

 **Ken:**  
I’m as flattered as I am insulted that you’d thank that.

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
it would explain y u have a nickname  
its ur pornstar name

 **Ken:**  
I swear I’m going to block you

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ok im srry but rlly whats ur name

 **Ken:**  
Jaehwan

 **Ken** Renamed as **Pretty Dick Jaehwan**

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ok

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
Lee Jaehwan!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
omg it’s the lee jaehwan!!!!  
i cant believe im talking to him!!!!!  
i cant believe he sent me his dick!!!!!!!  
im the luckiest guy alive!!!

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
…..

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
o no ur period marking me  
ive committed the worst offense

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
we’re done here.

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
im sorry i swear don’t block me  
i dont kno who u r tho  
jaehwan???  
id kno if u blocked me rite  
…..  
…..  
ken????

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
what the hell do you want omg

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
r u angry

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
I’m busy!!! leave me alone!!!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
o lol srry  
ill txt u later then

\-- ۞ --

 

 **Hyuk:**  
yo sungjae  
do u kno a lee jaehwan

 **Nut Job:**  
What do I get out of it if I do

 **Hyuk:**  
thats a yes isnt it

 **Nut Job:**  
That’s a what do I get out of it if I do

 **Hyuk:**  
u fucker


	2. oh, daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hyuk:**  
>  quick how do i play along to a daddy kink
> 
>  **Nut Job:**  
>  “Oh daddy I’ve been a bad little boy please punish my small ass thoroughly”
> 
>  **Hyuk:**  
>  omg for ever loving fuck im going to murmder u  
> 

**Horny Hyuk:**  
r u still busy

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
it may be hard for you to believe  
but some people are in fact always busy

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ur lying rnt u lol

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
through my gorgeous, perfectly white teeth

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
o wow u didnt even bother 2 lie  
so whats up

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
????  
did that not spell out “I don’t want to talk to you”

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
nah  
u wanna talk to me  
u kno y?

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
please go on  
enlighten me

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
bam  
[picture]

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
oh lovely  
we’re back on sex

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
keep pretending u mind its ok  
its not fooling me in the slightest

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
how the hell do you even know that  
you’ve got a nice dick too ok  
I’ll admit it

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
not pretty but nice ik

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
how big

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
i don’t just give that info out for free  
u gotta come find out ;)

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
I need to do a full survey of you first so I know what I’m getting ;)

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
oooh flirting back finally  
houston we’ve made contact  
not actual contact tho god i wish

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
as endearing as that is it just makes you look more desperate for a piece of this ass

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
but thats appealing 2 u rite  
also i dont want just a piece of it I want the whole thing

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
of course it is  
I live for men worshipping me and my ass  
I thrive off of it

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
is that y u sent nudes so easily

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
you’ve cracked the case!! your first investigation, solved  
congratulations detective you’ve got the first notch on your belt

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
well im here for it n willing  
u can be the second notch  
ill wear u proudly n display u for all 2 see baby ;)

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
oh mygod

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hahah wht

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
you fucking did it

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
what  
what did i do  
o no  
is it bad wht did i say wrong

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
no you hit the kink right on the head

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
wait wht rlly  
i didnt even mean to what was it

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
go ahead  
rack your brain trying to figure it out  
we’ll see how long it takes

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
uuuhhhh  
uhhhhh

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
I can feel your brain running full speed lol

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
uuuhhhh praise kink????

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
well… yes but that’s not the one I meant so keep thinking

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
uuuuhhh

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
is it really that hard???  
I’ll give you a hint: it was one word

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
wait  
o was it baby???  
do u have a daddy kink or smthin like that??  
u like being called baby?

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
hell yes

\-- ۞ --

 **Hyuk:**  
quick how do i play along to a daddy kink

 **Nut Job:**  
“Oh daddy I’ve been a bad little boy please punish my small ass thoroughly”

 **Hyuk:**  
omg for ever loving fuck im going to murmder u  
as the fucking daddy u jackass

 **Nut Job:**  
Didn’t expect that.  
I don’t know really how to do the daddy

 **Hyuk:**  
u only kno how 2 play the baby huh  
cant wait 2 let the word abt that out later

 **Nut Job:**  
That’s not what I meant and you know it

 **Hyuk:**  
i love having receipts on u

 **Nut Job:**  
Fuck  
Have you seen my hands??  
My big ass yaoi hands? My strong dorito chin?

 **Hyuk:**  
hahahahah ur going 2 far now  
stop trying 2 flatter urself

 **Nut Job:**  
I’m going to make the worst baby ever  
I’m never gonna live this down  
I’m gonna have to embrace the baby life even tho I’m a daddy if anything  
I’m ruined!

 **Hyuk:**  
jfc no one asked  
nvm ill just figure it out on my own u good for nothing piece of crap

 **Nut Job:**  
If you think you can hurt my feelings, you can’t  
I’ve got a steel exterior AND interior

 **Hyuk:**  
let the record show: no further comment

\-- ۞ --

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ill keep tht in mind ;)  
how about tht butt pic u have yet to send

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
right back at you  
[picture]

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
god ur body is so gorgeous wtf

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
#FACTS  
I wish I had like $200 for every time someone told me that

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
random question probably but have u ever been like  
a sugar bby or smthin

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
nope  
you offering? ;)

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hahah no just fuck buddies or smthin srry  
just saying but i think ud make a rlly good sugar bby

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
disappointing  
but you’re right I totally would  
why have I never thought of that before

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
speaking of disappointing  
[picture]

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
honestly not anywhere near as disappointing as you made it sound

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
so

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
so?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
do i meet ur standards

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
body wise yes  
u look muscular so that’s a plus

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hahah ya im p strong  
so

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
what now why are you “so”ing

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
would u meet up w me smtime

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
yes hyuk I would  
are you satisfied now

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hahah ya thanks  
so whts up  
r u actually doing smthin that would constitute “busy”

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
you… can use words like constitute???

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
?????  
wht u think bcs i type like this im dumb??  
well surprise bitch im not

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
jeez I guess I underestimated you then

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
i feel just a lil offended haha

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
welcome to the club :)  
you’re the main offender though sorry to tell you  
so you might actually have to start your own club

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
damn u rlly just invited me n then kicked me to the curb b4 I could even step thru the door

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
sorry didn’t think the nuances of the invitation through

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
whats a nuance

                **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
really?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
no not rlly hahah im joking  
even if i didnt kno wht smthin was i wld just google it instead of making myself look stupid by asking u  
im tryna impress not disappoint

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
guess I really have to work on the whole “not underestimating you” thing

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
u nvr answered my question  
r u actually doin anything rn

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
I’m just with some friends right now

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
wait didnt u just take an ass pic tho

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
yes

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
in…front of them????

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
not DIRECTLY in front of them but around them ya  
they’re used to seeing me naked they aren’t phased anymore  
it’s just normal lol

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
u have some lucky friends then  
sounds like a dream  
how do i get 2 that lucky position

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
just keep trying and wanting it ;)

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
doesnt feel like that willr lly get me anywhere but believe me i am

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
we’ve literally only been talking for a day  
you’re getting nudes! not only nudes but nudes from me!  
you should be grateful for that much!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
rlly srsly truly I am grateful pls dnt stop sending them in the future  
this is like ??? the best thing ive ever done  
or thats happened 2 me

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
I’m glad that you already know exactly what I love to hear!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
u kno as mch as i love pleasing u  
;)  
I have smthin rlly important 2 do and ur rlly distracting  
;)  
srry I rlly need 2 not b flirting hahah

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
kind of disappointing but understandable  
what’s so important that it’s higher in your list of priorities than me?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
sleep

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
seriously?? sleep? it’s like 10 pm  
what are you?? eight years old?

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
i need my beauty sleep  
i would have thought u could relate

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
nope my beauty is all natural

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
sleeping is natural too tho

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
I’m beautiful even without much sleep!

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
ya but think how much more u would b if u slept good amounts

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
invalid.  
I can’t get any more beautiful

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
haha ok well i can n i need the sleep so gn gtg

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
sleep well  
like the apparent baby you are  
also psa I was lying I get my beauty sleep too…

 **Horny Hyuk:**  
hah!!! i knew it

 **Pretty Dick Jaehwan:**  
;)


End file.
